ghoosiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Laurent Krieger
früher Leonard Danoé ist ein fiktionaler Charakter von der Roman Romance Blog - Reihe Gegen den Strom. von Jo Karter Persönlichkeit left Laurent ist ein gutherziger Mensch und sehr durch seine Kindheit im Kinderheim geprägt ist.Er beobachtet viel und läst die Dinge geschehen, durch Selina hat er gelernt das man manchmal nur da sein muss, wenn er gebraucht wird. Laurent nimmt desöfteren nicht familienangehörige Personen in seine Familie auf und hilft ihnen auf ihren Lebensweg, wobei er selbst seinen Söhnen gegenüber recht gleichgültig scheint, was sich aber mit dem Alter ändert. Das engste Verhältnis hat er zu David, auch wenn er seine Kinder alle gleich behandelt. Zu seinen Hobbys gehört das Schnitzen von Schachfiguren aus Quarzgestein und Treibholz. Leben left Laurent Krieger wurde 1943 als Leonard Danoé im Kinderheim Lohmen geboren. Seine Eltern waren Philipé Danoé und Mary Jung. Im Alter von 14 Jahren wurde er von Selina Robra, Philipés erster Ehefrau adoptiert. An seinem 18 Geburtstag lies er sich erneut taufen und nannte sich von da an Laurent( gesprochen Laurenz / in Erinnung an seine Zeit im Kinderheim ) Krieger ( der Kriegsgeboren und Kämpfer ). Er begann ein Lehramtsstudium und hatte im selben Jahr einen schweren Autounfall, in dem er von Tobias Heuser und Eckard Paulsen gerettet wurde. Die drei wurden enge Freunde und gründeten mit einem von Paulsen gestifteten Darlehns eine eigene Kanzlei Paulsen & Partner in Spandoverhaven. Durch Eckard lernte Laurent seine zukünftige Frau Maria Paulsen kennen und sie heirateten noch im selben Jahr. Werdegang right Das Tattoo Das Tattoo thumb|Selina Robra und Leonard Danoé thumb Leonard wurde von Pfarrer Amselm Marks im tiefsten Winter als Säugling in den Armen seiner Mutter Mary Jung am Weiher gefunden. Um nicht das selbe Schicksal wie sein Vater zu erleiden, bestand für ihn eine Art Vermittlungsverbot. So wurde Brauning zu seinem Ziehvater und er nahm sich raus auch regelmäßig die Nonnenschülerinnen zu ärgern. Er lernte viel von Amselm , auch sich um Menschen zu kümmern denen es nicht gut ging oder welche die körperlich Behindet waren. Amselm gab ihn nicht auf bis er plötzlich und unerwartet verstarb. Dann kurz darauf trat der junge Theologe Martin Robra in sein Leben und beeindruckte ihn, doch durch Magaret kamen Gerüchte auf und Martin verschwand, was Leonard sehr enttäuschte. Katherine machte ihm klar das eine Familie andere Werte ausmachte, als nur jemand bei dem man lebte. Im nächsten Frühjahr bekamen sie besuch von Selina sie bot ihre Hilfe an und Katharine nahm sie an und Laurent erfährt das Geheimnis von seinem leiblichen Vater. Pfarrer Brauning hatte ihm immer erzählt dieser sei das Monster von dem die Kinder in der Nacht berichteten, aber er konnte es nicht glauben. Anfangs mag er Selina nicht weil sie nicht die Lügen unterbindet und er meidet sie und beschäftigt sich viel mit dem Krüppel Luis. Selina bleibt und zieht ganz nach Lohmen, sie will Leonards Vertrauen gewinnen und lässt sich Zeit. Katherine ist der Meinung das es nichts bringt und dann erwartet sie das sie ihm die Wahrheit sagt. Es gab keinen Grund für sie das zu tun, doch Selina kannte ihr Geheimnis. Katherine erzählte im Beisein von Luis das was sie wußte und auch das sie froh darüber war das Luis so dahin sichte und das selbe hatte sie Leonards Vater gewünscht, jedoch hatte sein kurzer Besuch sie eines besseren Belehrt und er konnte nichts dafür das er das Monster war. Selina war für Leonard da und sie fragte ihn erneut ob sie ihn adoptieren dürfte, denn sie war es Martin schuldig sich um ihn zu kümmern. Seewind Seewind right Selina wollte weiter für die Kirche arbeiten, so zogen sie in die Nähe nach Glücksbek, wo Leonard zur Schule ging und zwei Klassen überspringen durfte. Als er die Schule beendete verbrachte er den ersten Sommer an der See bei seinem Onkel Meat und Pfarrer Brauning und er stellte sich die Frage wohin ihn sein Weg führte. Pfarrer Brauning führte mit ihm Taufe durch und er entschied für sich zu studieren. Ein Jahr darauf hat er einen schweren Autounfall, den er nur knapp als Beifahrer überlebt, während die anderen drei Mitfahrer ums Leben kommen. Es sind Tobias Heuser und Eckard Paulsen, die ihm an diesem Abend das Leben retten. Tobias trägt dabei eine bleibende Verlertzung am rechten Arm zurück. Sie stellen fest das sie auf die selbe Universität gehen und es entwickelte sich eine enge Freundschaft, die Laurent dazu brachte sein Lehramtsstudium abzubrechen und wie seine neuen Bekanntschaften, auf Jura umzusteigen. Durch Eckard lernte Laurent Maria Paulsen kennen und stellte sie schon kurz darauf seiner Mutter Selina vor, und sie wollten oder besser gesagt mussten heiraten, da Marias Vater auf eine Ehe bestand. Kurz nach der Hochzeit erblickte sein erster Sohn David das Licht der Welt, ein Jahr später folgte Mark und die Familie wuchs eng zusammen. Laurent ging auf in seiner Vaterrolle und sie wollten mehr Kinder, als dieser Wunsch ihnen verwehrt blieb fiel es ihnen schwer sich damit abzufinden. Da passte Eckards Vorschlag eine Kanzlei zu Gründen unzwar unabhängig von irgendwelchen Verpflichtungen und sie zogen nach Spandoverhaven. Laurent zog nach Steinfeld in das alte Pfarrhaus von Brauning, erst zusammen mit Tobias und dann kaufte dieser sich das Haus auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite, als sich Laurents Familie um Benjamin vergrösserte. Es kam die Zeit wo Laurent nur noch für die Arbeit lebte, alles andere lief nebenher und auch Maria begann ihren Job als Sekretärin im Christopherus West in Spandoverhaven. Darkside Darkside Mam Sally ist an ihrer Krankheit verstorben. Laurent erhält einen Anruf von Mark der sie das letzte Jahr begleitet hat. Wenig später taucht Dennis zusammen mit Nadine auf, die bei Charlotte bleibt. Sie will nicht das er alleine fährt und Laurent willigt ein das er ihn begleitet. Mark ist überrascht von Dennis und denoch hat er keine Geheimnisse, als er nach Laurents Adoptivmutter fragt. Laurents Kinder verbrachten ihre Ferien bei Selina in Glücksbek. Zwischen Maria und Laurent begann es zu krieseln und es wurde schlimmer, als David´s Probleme bekannt wurden. Maria und wollte es nicht mehr tragen, die Verantwortung und sie verlies Laurent, wobei sie nach aussenhin auf einer Kur war. In dieser Zeit fand er viel Unterstützung bei Tobias und seiner Frau Nadine. Laurent suchte Maria nach Annis Verurteilung auf und sie sprachen sich aus. Er wollte Anni und das Kind aufnehmen letztendlich gehörte sie zu ihnen und ihm war bewußt, das Maria Eifersüchtig war und es war okay. Er erhielt den Anruf von Selina das Kind war auf der Welt, aber esmusste noch im Krankenhaus bleiben. Als er eine Woche später das Kind abholen will hat Anni sich das Leben genommen. Laurent glaubt zum ersten Mal, das sich seine Familiengeschichte wiederholt und erzählt Tobias von seinen Gedanken, letztendlich war alles nur ein dummer Zufall. Er hat seine erste Begegnung mit Christo. Mark gesteht das er in Anni verliebt war wie all die anderen auch nur etwas mehr. Laurent beginnt zu verstehen. Nun wollte er wieder Reisen und dann sagt Dennis das seineBeziehung gescheittert ist. Riptide Riptide '' right Laurent arbeitet viel, während Tobias seine Zeit mit seiner Familie schätzt. Umso mehr freut ihn die Annäherung zwischen Christo und David, die die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit bringt. Das David den Umweg über das Babysitten von Joanie betreibt kommt ihm dabei zu Gute. Nach dem Tod von Tobias Heuser besteht die Kanzlei nun aus den zwei festen Partnern sowie einem 2-jährig wechselnden Vorstandsmitglied. Laurent fällt in ein tiefes Loch, jedoch begeht er seinen Abschied seiner engen Freunde auf seine Art und lebt für mehrere Wochen bei Selina. Diese rät ihm Joanie auf zu nehmen, schließlich wären sie doch ihre Familie. Maria kommt mit Joanies aufsässigem Verhalten nicht klar und Laurent sieht nur Tobias in ihr. David macht den Vorschlag sie vorerst zu Selina zu schicken, bis sich alles beruhigt hat. Gemeinsam begleiteten sie Joanie und versprechen ihr, sie wieder ab zu holen. Bevor es soweit ist läuft Joanie davon. Laurent macht sich Vorwürfe, aber er konnte Christo danach nicht in die Augen sehen, als er ihm die Wahrheit beichtet und ist dabei von seinem Geständnis überrascht, das er mit ihr gehen wollte, wo er doch ein gutes behütetes Leben führte. Branding ''Branding Außer zu seinem Geburtstag oder einer wichtigen Familienfeier hat die Familie kaum Kontakt zu Christo und er legt nur wenig wert darauf, bis Christos Freund Dennis für regelmäßige Besuche wieder die Familie annähert. Laurent empfindet diese Einmischung als zu viel und spricht es auch an, aber natürlich ist er auch froh darüber Amelie näher zu sein, da er kaum etwas aus Christos Leben der letzten Jahre weis Confrontation Confrontation Laurent bittet Charlotte zu ihm zu ziehen um ihm zu helfen. Bald darauf bittet er sie seine Frau zu werden und sie willigt ein. Laurent und Charlotte heiraten. Umso überraschter sind sie von der Trennung ihrer Kinder. Sunside Sunside Ein Tag im September Ein Tag im September Vor 24 Stunden ''Vor 24 Stunden''Laurent erfährt vom Streit zwischen Dennis und Tobias und das er verschwunden ist. Sie treffen sich am Morgen Meer, wo Tobias sich die Schuld an Tod von Naddy gibt, doch Laurent macht ihm klar wie dumm diese Annahme ist Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Krieger - Familie Kategorie:Anwalt Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Das Tatoo Kategorie:Darkside Kategorie:Sunside Kategorie:Riptide Kategorie:GdS